


Now

by annie30928



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: now, dude , it's NOW





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> songgggg: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pw972Kl3L0&index=27&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A

tango is rather intimate, that was his thought, contrast to her thought: lets just get this out of the way

the dance for the crowd, the chemistry electric in the air, every move perfect

the audience is loving it: they are together, they have to be, they have to be in love, how else are they able to do that

she just wants a paycheck, he just wants to be noticed,

they don’t love each other, they don’t know each other, they depend on each other, they fake it, enticing smiles at the crowd,

they are merely a stepping stone for each other,

he will eventually move to a bigger stage, the desire to be noticed bigger and bigger.

she stays where she is, partners comes and goes, she doesn’t care, its just a way to stay afloat


End file.
